Mac Nightingale
Mackenzie Arthur "Mac" Nightingale (Credited first as Mystery Man) is character played by David Easter, made his first on-screen appearance on 13 May 2015. The character and casting was announced on 12 May 2015. Mac is Cindy Cunningham's (Stephanie Waring) husband, who she had married during one of her bipolar episodes. In November 29 episode Mac Nightingale had a massive argument with James Nightingale with leads to Ellie Nightingale to see how abusive and evil her father really is and in anger pushes him out of the window which leads to him laying life-less on the floor witnessed by his youngest son Alfie Nightingale. Characterisation Mac has been billed as "the kind of landlord everyone wants a pint with" and that he "oozes style and roguish charm", as well as the fact that "he'll go to the ends of the earth to protect his family." Arrival (May) Mac will seek a divorce from Cindy, whilst she tries to keep his existence a secret from Dirk Savage (David Kennedy). It was later revealed that Mac would be part of the new Nightingale family, who would arrive and take over The Dog in the Pond. Arrival (October) In October 2015, Mac buys The Dog in the Pond from Jack Osborne off screen. Before this, Mac calls Cindy, telling her to go through with the divorce. Mac arrives with his family, when Mac sees Cindy, Cindy hurries to leave Hollyoaks with Dirk for a holiday. Mac constantly texts Neeta Kaur (Amrit Maghera) (who is back in Mac's old home). Ellie clearly doesn't approve of this and steals his phone. Neeta then arrives and Ellie tries to make her leave. Attempted Murders In January 2017 while Mac and Lisa Loveday where sleeping together In the Macs van they drive and accitdentally hit Cameron Campbell who ran Into the road Lisa wanted to help Cameron but Mac wanted to leave him they did so Cameron later surrived and was sent to prison for his crimes, When Mac confronted Hunter McQueen about the affair with his wife Neeta Kaur, Mac beats up Hunter badly and leaves him and In November 2017 Jack Osbourne finds Mac looking at his scar he got when the school explodes realises Mac was responsible Mac stops Jack going to the police by beating him up and then attempting to sufforocate him with a pillow (Off Camera) then dumps his body when Jack Is found he Is taking to Hostpital Mac the attempts to go and kill Jack again Im Hostpital but when the monotors go off Mac rushes out and Jack wakes up Mac Is later arrested but Os realsed due to Ellie giving him an alabi. Nathans Death And Neeta's Murder When Macs son Nathan Nightingale finds out about the affair with Mac and Nathans girlfriend Lisa Loveday Mac and Nathan argue the two have a struggle when Mac proves aboit to strong he accidentally pushes Nathan out the and Nathan falls to his death much to the Nightigales familys upset Including Lisa and Mac, Neeta Kaur (Macs Wife) starts a affair with her 16 year old pupil Hunter McQueen when Mac finds out he beats up Hunter and blackmails Neeta Into staying with him or he will go to the police when Neeta finally tells Mac that she has someone who loves her for who she Is Mac snatches the picture drawn by Hunter sets It to light but unknown to him he broke the boiler In a fit of rage and the School Hollyoaks High explodes, When Mac and Neeta make It to a room and the to talk the the floor falls through Mac grabs Neeta but Hunter below shouts to Neeta that he loves her and Neeta shout It back much to Mac anger he tells Neeta that she fell hard for Hunter and lets go of her making her fall to her death much to Hunters and Sally St. Claire sadness. Intro 2015-2016: Mac and Neeta are sat in a royal room, Neeta sits on a chair and hands Neeta a sceptre. Following the death of Rachel, Mac hands Neeta a rose instead. 2016-2017: Mac is toasting drink with Diego Salvador Martinez Hernandez De La Cruz and Dirk Savage 2017-: Mac is toasting a drink with Dirk Savage Gallery Mac Nathan Ellie.jpg Mac and Jack.jpg Nightingale family no Neeta.jpg Nightingale family 2.jpg Nightingale family live.jpg Nightingale family 1.jpg Neeta_Mac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nightingale Family Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:1964 births Category:Murderers